


oh wait; it’s ‘cause you make me smile.

by theimmoralareimmortal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmoralareimmortal/pseuds/theimmoralareimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s good because instead of feeling pain, I feel love, and that’s all your fault.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh wait; it’s ‘cause you make me smile.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowmo_waitwot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Doe Eyed Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205591) by [The_Problematic_Blender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender). 



> i’m just here to fuck someone up with happiness. cipa headcanon credit to the_problematic_blender !!

Trevor wasn’t used to this type of thing. Someone caring for him so wholeheartedly and sweetly. He wasn’t used to the kind and gentle ways that Jeremy was so equipped with. The soft persuasions for him to eat when it was time and to hydrate, random checkups, even a schedule for him to run off to the bathroom. It was nice, don’t get him wrong. But, nice doesn’t always mean comfortable at first. It was odd when it began.

It started maybe, at most, a week or so after Jeremy was informed of his ‘problem.’ He would check up on Trevor, count the hours he wore his binder, how long he had gone between meals or drinks, anything he could possibly think of making sure he did. But sooner or later, Trevor found himself getting used to it.

 

  
“I may not be able to feel pain, but I can feel pressure, dear.” He gently remarked when Jeremy called him out on his habit of digging his nails into his palms. “I know when to stop.”

He wouldn’t settle for that, of course not, instead he took Trevor’s hands in his and interlocked their fingers with a proud look and a puffed up chest. “There. Now you can’t do it at all.”

“Aw, well, if you wanted to hold hands you could’ve just told me.” A light quip, cut off short with a giggle fit from them both.

Both of them were aware of how childish they could be around one another, but that’s what love does to people, right? Things you wouldn’t ever be able to begin to imagine without such a feeling. It was nice, it filled the void where Trevor _wished_ for once he could feel his own body’s signals in the way others could.

“Oh, shut up. I’m protecting you and we both know it. You had lunch, right?” Jeremy asked, lips pressed to the other’s temple with a small chuckle. To which Trevor grinned proudly and nodded, murmuring a “schedules suck, but yeah, I did.”

While he didn’t enjoy having one, a schedule made things easier. Go to sleep, wake up, eat breakfast no later than ten thirty, eat lunch no later than one thirty, dinner no later that seven thirty. Checkups in between, bathroom breaks every half hour if accessible, reminders on his phone to stay hydrated and check in with Caleb any time he had obtained an injury they became aware of. Drinking isn’t a hard no, but it isn’t commonly ‘allowed.’ He has no problem with that though, alcohol isn’t that great to begin with.

“I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah, you tell me all the time, it’s not easy to forget. But, I love you too.”

“Good. That’s, that’s good.”

“You always say that too.”

A finger is gently jabbed at Trevor’s chest in an ‘accusatory’ manner, but he only smiled.

“It’s good because instead of feeling pain, I feel love, and that’s all your fault.”


End file.
